The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kakegawa S82’. It is characterized by having scarlet-rose flower color and creeping growth habit with a semi-erect center stem. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Kakegawa, Japan in 1999. A proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line with a deep rose flower color and a creeping growth habit with an erect center stem (female) was crossed with Calibrachoa ‘Kakegawa S24’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,039) (male).
In August 1999, F1 seed from the above hybridization was sown in the greenhouse. Four single-plant selections were made based on their creeping growth habit and intercrossed to produce F2 seed. In February 2000, F2 seed was sown and 100 total plants were evaluated. Four single-plant selections were made based on their creeping habit and intercrossed to produce F3 seed. In August 2000, F3 seed was planted and a total of 60 plants were evaluated. One single-plant selection was made based on its scarlet-rose flower color and creeping habit with a semi-erect center stem and asexually propagated through rooted plant cuttings in both Kakegawa, Japan and Salinas, Calif. ‘Kakegawa S82’ has been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.